Gordo's Video
Gordo's Video is the thirtieth episode of Lizzie McGuire's first season. Synopsis Gordo installs video cameras all over the school, revealing embarrassing secrets about a lot of the students. Further, he plans to enter his film into the district film competition. Miranda gets upset on hearing this as the film showed her in bad light. However, Gordo pleases all when he showcases the film without revealing anyone's identity. Meanwhile, Matt decides to become a stuntman and tries out various stunts. Plot Gordo has his camera and is filming Lizzie and Miranda in the school cafeteria. He forgets the camera when they leave, but when he goes back for it, he finds that it was actually still running the entire time. When the trio views the footage, they see Kate Sanders telling her best friend, Claire Miller, her most embarrassing secret: she got held back in Kindergarten, so she's actually a year older than the rest of their classmates. The trio's amazed by this and question how anyone could get held back in Kindergarten. This gives Gordo an idea: he sets up several hidden video cameras around their school, all of which catch tons of embarrassing moments on tape. Gordo plans to make a movie out of the footage and enter it in a local film competition, hoping to prove that even the popular kids have things to be embarrassed about. Later, Miranda's having a bad day, and at lunch she complains to Lizzie about their school and the people in it. Unbeknownst to them, Gordo's hidden camera filmed them. When Miranda finds out Gordo intends to use her rant in his film, she's outraged. Lizzie's caught right in the middle between her two friends, both of whom expect her support. But when Gordo's film, called The Gordo Files, is showcased at a school assembly, it's shown that he's digitally altered both the voices and the faces of the people in the video, so no one can be recognized. The results turn out good, and everyone likes the film—with the exception of Kate and Claire (especially Kate). Gordo and his two best girlfriends are all back on good terms, especially after Gordo promises that his hidden camera days are over. Meanwhile, Matt has decided on a new career for himself--stuntman. He tries to perform some elaborate and risky stunts, but his parents shoot down every attempt he makes. Finally he switches his career choice--to daredevil this time. Jo's horrified to find Matt has built a "Mile of Death Torture Track" in the back yard. She calls Sam out to the yard. When he gets there, he slips on a skateboard and takes a wild ride down the track. Matt decides to become a rock star instead. Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place from January 15 to January 18, 2001; the clapboard seen at the beginning of the blooper reel seen at the end of the show is dated January 16, 2001. *Miranda wears the same shirt she wore in "Between a Rock and a Bra Place". *When Kate confesses to Claire that she's a year older, it's revealed that Kate's actually fourteen rather thirteen. Claire's reaction was, "You're fourteen?! You're in the seventh grade!," and from that, it can be assumed that a lot of the seventh graders at Hillridge Jr. High are thirteen (or at least close to thirteen). **Why exactly would Kate confess her most embarrassing secret at school, during the middle of the lunch period, when there's a bunch of people around who could overhear them? It seems rather stupid of Kate to confess a big secret like that in such a public place. **It seems strange that Kate never told Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo that she got held back when she was in Kindergarten, especially considering they were her best friends long before Claire was. *When Sam smashes through the wood, the hole that he makes is a very clean-cut sqaure, but in the next scene, the wood is all messed up and not so clean-cut. *When Gordo shows the girls the paper from the bulletin board, the locker behind Lizzie is open, but in the next shot, it's closed. *In the scene where Gordo decides to enter his film in the film festival, Miranda has her backpack, but in the next scene, she says she left her backpack on the school bus. *When Miranda comes out during lunch to tell Lizzie about her horrible day, Lizzie is seen sitting at a table with no trees or bushes behind her, but in the next shot, when Miranda sits down, there is a big bush right behind Lizzie. *In the hallway scene with Lizzie and Miranda, just prior to the screening of Gordo's video, Miranda is wearing a different necklace from the one seen during and after the screening. Songs *"Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell *"Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwolf Category:Season 1